


Reflection

by paradigm_twist



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Study, Enlistment, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because reminders are necessary in order to let go of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Sometimes, in between the strict trainings and aid work, he would sit down and stare into his helmet that he cradled in his hands.

Staring at the straps lay across the insides of the helmet, where the little accumulations of regrets, disappointments and “I’m sorry”s had gathered and worn him down.

But as he stood up, readying himself for the next training, he would always feel little bit lighter than he did before he started losing himself in his thoughts.

A snapshot of forgiveness and acceptance, tucked safely within the straps of his mind, shone just a little brighter.


End file.
